


It's All About Love

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean enjoys touching his brother's body. It's not always about sex.





	It's All About Love

As he ran his hands over the smooth skin, Dean was amazed by how good the simple touch made him feel. It was as if Sam had magical healing powers, sending out relaxing vibes which penetrated Dean’s fingertips and spread throughout his body. 

’You gonna pet me like a cat all night or are we going to be moving onto something more substantial, like sex.’  
‘What? You don’t like the massage I’m giving you, Sammy?’ Dean asked, amused.

‘I do, but it’s making me sleepy, dude. Another minute and I’m done.’  


With a chuckle Dean continued his tactile adoration of his brother’s body. ‘Then sleep, Sasquatch. It isn’t always about sex.’

‘It isn't always about sex!' Sam repeated, his tone ironic. 'Who are you and what have you done with my brother?’  


‘I like just looking at you Sammy, touching you. Sometimes I can’t quite believe that I get to be not only your big brother, but so much more.’

With a languid movement, Sam rolled over belly-down on the mattress and burrowed his face in the pillow, presenting his back to his sibling.

‘Dude,’ Sam huffed drowsily. ‘I thought you hated ‘chick-flick’ moments. So why don’t you shut up and save your energies to keep massaging. It’s really relaxing me.’  


‘Your wish is my command! I give you the massage of your life and you trade off with one of your best blow jobs.’

‘Mm, deal,’ Sam replied, his voice trailing to a whisper. ‘But not tonight, huh!  
‘Not tonight, Sammy, but I’ll be calling in the debt sooner than you think.’

Sam’s soft snores told Dean his brother had surrendered to sleep, but that didn’t stop him from caressing the lean, muscled back and taut ass-checks, admiring his little brother’s perfection.  


When, finally, he reluctantly removed his hands from the so enticing body, he snuggled into Sam, his brother’s warmth welcoming him like a familiar blanket.

No, Sammy, Dean mused before he too surrendered to sleep. It’s not all about sex, it’s all about love.


End file.
